Oh Very Happy Day
by Tess 4 5
Summary: An alternative 2nd chapter to the story Happy Birthday, an episode of the Emerald Series pt.II - M-rated. You know it: don't like, don't read. All others: enjoy...


**WARNING!** This story is **M-rated**. You should not read it if you aren't prepared for reading about things going on between lovers (and such). Do not read it in public and if you don't like sexy stuff then don't read it at all. **If you read it anyway then don't blame me!**

* * *

 **Author's usual notes and disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and solely own the ideas of _my_ stories and the developments _I've_ let them go through.

Please write a **P** rivate **M** essage if I did something terribly wrong so I can fix it. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

 **Author's note and summary:** Alternative chapter for chapter 2 of an episode of the Emerald Series called _Happy Birthday_. Enjoy your choice...

* * *

 **.**

 **Oh, Very Happy Day**

 **.**

* * *

Thursday came and the two detectives were a bit too late for work. Shortly after midnight Barbara had surprised him with a glass of champagne and the night had been slightly exhausting afterwards.

* * *

It was dark night when Barbara got up. They had gone to bed rather early because that stupid case still was unsolved and even Thomas had been summoned to the office on his anniversary the other day.

"Where're you goin'?" he mumbled into his pillow. " 't's still not morning..."

"I'll be right back, Tom." Barbara whispered and went to the toilet. But she did not return immediately. She tiptoed downstairs and when she returned to the bedroom she balanced two glasses of champagne and a small cake bar with a tiny candle. It was a few minutes after midnight.

"Happy birthday to you..." she quietly sang after she had placed the champagne on the bedside cabinet. "Happy birthday to you..."

"Oh, Sweetie..." Thomas sleepily sat up. The duvet fell to his hips and laid his chest bare. He smiled chuffed.

"Happy birthday, dear Tommy..." Barbara knelt onto the bed. "Happy birthday to you."

Then she held out the cake to him and smiled. "Make a wish."

Oh, yes, he made a wish. With the most seductive expression Thomas placed a hand over hers, looked Barbara deep into the eyes and blew out the candle. Then he took the cake from her hands and put it away. Gently he pulled her close to him and whispered. "I love you, Barbara." before they kissed.

The champagne on the bedside cabinet became stale.

* * *

When their kiss deepened and their tongues languidly explored the meanwhile well known insides of each other's mouths Thomas pulled at Barbara's shirt until she wriggled out of it. He felt like it was time for more, no matter what time it would be they had to get up for work tomorrow morning. And he felt she wanted the same. His flat hands stroked her back and it finally made Barbara stretch it like a cat, her closed eyes facing the ceiling.

"Mmmh..." she hummed into the air. Pushing her chest against his face Thomas caressed her breasts with his lips and tongue.

"Oooh..." she breathed into his hair. His teeths nibbled at the small buds. It was soft yet demanding more and so Barbara climbed properly onto his lap. He already had pulled away the duvet so there only were the pants of their nightwear between them. It was not enough cloth to hide the firmness that pressed into her center. Neither was it enough cloth to hide her neediness. It had turned quite damp already.

"Mh." she approved of it pressing harder down on him. "Oh, wait..." Barbara suddenly climbed off to the side and they quickly but with lasciviously expectant chuckles got rid of their pants. As fast as she had left him Barbara returned into his lap.

"Oooh..." Thomas moaned when he felt how slippery wet she really was. Feeling how hard he actually was she slid her soft labia across the full length of his erection. Already demanding more she let her eyes drown in his, provocatively boring a needy gaze into his darkened eyes. He still sat upright and Barbara had placed her arms loosely on his shoulders. Lazy one of her hands fondled his hair in the back of his head and the smile she gave him took his breath away. "You still surprise me, Barbara." he sighed.

"I'm just making sure you're perfectly happy on your special day." Barbara purred returning her face down on him. "From the first second on."

"I do appreciate-"

Softly pressing her lips on his Barbara signalised that she would not want to talk more. With a gentle nudge she forced him to lie down on the mattress completely. Her groin constantly grounding onto his hard member she slowly peppered his chest with small kisses so Thomas had nothing else to do but lie back and enjoy the slightly cool breeze of her breath across the wetted skin.

* * *

"Oh, Barbara..." he murmured. "Oh, ouch, yes!" He chuckled when Barbara had not so softly bitten into the hardened bud of his right breast.

The sensation of his growing member between her legs still grew and after a hard day full of concentrated paper work and research the tickling thrill inside rose quickly. This surely would become a short birthday present, she thought.

Thomas started to wriggle but she gently pulled his arm back onto the bed. He had searched for something on the bedside cabinet and Barbara had stopped him without a word. She did not want any interruption of their special moment nor would she want anything between them. One single slide upwards, a quick lift of her hip, an artful change of the angle and a slow slide downwards lowered herself onto him, and then she felt his full length widening her soft insides.

"Oh, yes!" both simultaneously sighed. For a few seconds they paused and looked into each other's eyes. The room was barely lit by one single lamp next to the bed but the universal connection between them clearly could be read in their stare. Deep love and a sizzling tension built a strong bond between their souls.

"I love you, Tom." Barbara whispered.

"I love you too, Barbara." Thomas smiled but then his eyes closed again.

Barbara had started to slowly move herself with his erection inside. She was wet and soft but the sheath of her around his steely sword tightened. The sensational pressure gave him a sizzling feeling inside that still grew constantly and as quickly as his member.

* * *

Eventually Thomas felt that Barbara had straightened her back again. After a small sweet and almost surprised moan she increased the pace of her movements. Following her he adjusted the speed of his rolling hip and he smiled when he heard an approving grunt coming through her throat.

To increase the pace Barbara began to move herself up and down thus letting his length slide completely in and partly out of her. Until now Thomas had his arms spread and the way he had laid there under her he had signalised how relaxed he still had been but now he had to focus on something or otherwise he would let this come to an end very soon. The pleasure Barbara gave him almost was too much for his self restraint. His hands went to her thighs and he followed her movements up and down just a tad out of step. It was a perfectly harmonic dis-synchronicity just the way it should be.

"Oh, yes." she whispered enchanted and quite a bit out of breath. He opened his eyes and was pleased to find hers closed. The smile on her face seemed to be coming from another world. She revelled in the feeling of his hands softly pushing her up and pulling her down on him without disturbing her own rhythm. This way supported by his hands Barbara was able to give him the most of pleasures but it also was a complete joy for herself. Sitting more upright now her hands left his chest. Her left hand's fingernails carefully scratched his belly and her right hand involuntarily began to knead her own breast.

"Aaaoww, goodness..." Thomas moaned. At the sight of her pleasing herself he had to close his eyes before his hip's movements would start to speed up and get completely out of cadence. He wanted to follow Barbara's pace. His gentle thrusts still almost matched hers and on his face there was a satisfied grin.

His length deep inside she felt it hard and strong and big moving along her tightened and slick inner walls. Her folds were swollen and warm and she enjoyed the feel of him moving across them when she increased the friction gliding against his root. A sizzling tingle spread through her abdomen. Her muscles involuntarily constricted around his shaft from time to time but their connection stayed on this languid level for a while and neither of them seemed as if they wanted to change it. It could have stayed like this forever if not suddenly he needed to let go a bit of the tension he had pent up.

* * *

"Oh!" he groaned. Out of the blue Thomas had made a thrust completely contrary to the beat of their sluggish rhythm.

"Yes!" she groaned and he repeated the thrust. "Oh, my, yes!"

Five fingernails pinched his belly.

"Yes, my love." he moaned in reply. It sounded soothing and encouraging at the same time. Then his hand left her thigh. The coldness it left there was soon replaced with a warm feeling close to her center. At first Barbara only felt the tips of his fingers on her pubic mound then his hand partly covered the area and his thumb briefly slid through the wetness between them.

"Oh, Tom!" she breathed. This was wickedly wonderful.

Now being moistened and smooth his thumb then caressed her pink button. She felt so good. The sensitive spot reacted immediately and the constant light sizzling inside her suddenly exploded into millions of pleasurable spikes that filled her system spreading from the hot middle. Thomas put more pressure into the touch.

"Tom!" Barbara squealed and let her head fall back into her nape. With an open mouth she grinned towards the ceiling. Her hands held his now. Her right hand tenderly was interlaced with the fingers of his left one on her thigh. But her own left hand covered his right one and her fingers gently supported his fondling between her legs.

* * *

Thomas looked at her. "My sweet love!" he whispered full of desire. Barbara kept her eyes closed. His thrusts into her were heavier now as was the way she pushed herself onto him. The feeling of her muscles continuously tightening with heavenly pressure made it hard for him not to give in to the joy and let go completely. Although he distinctively could feel how close she was it was not yet time for her, he decided and better closed his eyes again. He felt her bending slightly forward.

"Mmmh!" she moaned once and then an octave higher and louder. "Owwmmmh!"

One heavy thrust followed the other. Their bodies loudly clashed where they were connected.

"Faster, Tom." she breathed. "Faster. Now."

She felt that her words had let the defensive wall around his will-power crush into dust when his fingers dug harder into the flesh of her thigh and he immediately obeyed her orders.

"Yeees!" she lustfully groaned almost completely stopping the movements of her pelvis. Somehow Thomas had taken over the lead but without feeling ashamed that he now was blessing her although she initially had wanted to gratify him Barbara realised that she took enormous pleasure in it. He fucked her hard from below and buried himself deep into her with each fast and faster thrust.

* * *

It was smashing and eventually she needed to support herself with both hands on his chest. Heavy panting filled the air. Rhythmical groans completed the cascade of delighted sounds in the room.

"Barbara!" Thomas groaned and it sounded almost like a warning. His hands grabbing her bum cheeks set the pace of her moving against him. He was sure he would not be able to keep it back for long but it apparently was not necessary anymore.

The heat that had been burning in her veins rushed through Barbara's entire body and she shamelessly ground herself against him.

"Tom!" she cried out when he followed her first orgasm and thudded deep into her.

"Mmmngaww!" he groaned. Warmth and love and his hard erection filled her completely. Several times she cramped, her inner walls tightened and pulled him deeper still, her back bent like a cat again and her knees pressed into his sides. Now Thomas cried out her name as she was rolling on another wave of pleasure that surprisingly took him with her. "Barbara!"

Focussing on their center he pushed his hips up two or three times more. His length drilled deep inside her she finally felt him hitting her womb. She still was climaxing. She still wanted more. Only able to groan and whimper incoherent things she started to rub herself just when Thomas had opened his eyes to watch her riding out another wave.

"Oh, good gracious..." he moaned seeing her supportively touching herself. Barbara had not stopped grinding and rocking and pushing. Her inner walls had not stopped massaging his still hard erection. Seeing her additionally pleasing herself with closed eyes and the most aroused angelic expression on her face was too exciting. He could not stand it at all. Thomas grinned similarly greedy. Then his hands on her bum cheeks pressed her down on him with gentle force once more. Piercing his ramrod member into her hot and tensely soft and still constricting insides he came hard into her a second time.

* * *

Barbara felt every single muscle of her body cramping in the most pleasurable way. The heavy concluding orgasm she had felt coming now broke loose. She almost passed out, firmly held in place above him by two strong hands.

Still seeing stars behind her closed eyes after the deliciously overwhelming expedition into shared happiness she finally collapsed onto Tommy when she was done several moments after him. His arms held her tight and both revelled in the wonderful feeling of the ebbing arousal afterwards. They were satisfied beyond words.

"Mmmmh!" she hummed her contentment into his chest before she found the strength to form proper words. "Oh, holy shit, you're a fucking devil, Tom."

"And you're an evil witch, Barbara!" He did not mind to open his eyes. "A wicked fairy of lust."

"Mhm..." Half kissing it Barbara mumbled into his chest. "I hope your wish is fulfilled."

Thomas chuckled lightly and rolled her off from his body. Gently he took care of them both. Pulling the duvet up to their shoulders he snuggled into her side. "I hope so, too." he whispered into her ear.

Barbara still was too exhausted to wonder about his choice of words.

* * *

Later Barbara laid herself back onto his chest again. They had sipped a bit of the almost unbubbly champagne after a few minutes of rest but they were still too exhausted to finish their glasses so they soon fell asleep in that position.

In the early morning when the alarm bell woke them up they still were tired. Barbara had made tea and had returned to bed to keep on cuddling with him for a bit longer. She had brought an envelope with her and then she gave him the voucher for the chosen scooter weekend for two.

Over their steamy mugs of tea and with growing excitement Thomas started to describe to which Area of Outstanding Natural Beauty and Seclusion (he emphasised the latter) he would bring her and what he would do with her there. Involuntarily it turned into a lascivious tale of making love under stars or in the shade of trees or with the roaring sound of waves crushing against the beach. More and more his lips turned his words into kisses and they stayed in bed another bit longer than planned.

"After a nice ride with you pressed against my back, with your legs open, your thighs pressing against mine, your leather clad chest pressing into my back, your arms looped around my waist..." he fantasised grinning and placed his mug on the bedside table.

"Oh, god, I can imagine that." she whispered. The porcellain clinked when her half-empty mug met his.

"I'd happily peel you off your tight leather shell and lay you amongst wavy green seas of wheat..."

"Tom..." Barbara sighed warning. They had to go to work and not lose themselves in bed once more.

"...under the bright light of the sun, birds singing somewhere in the distant skies, and I..." His gentle hands had pushed her down onto her back. His lips encircled her navel and his tongue briefly darted inside. It did not matter that they were lying on the bed transversely.

"Oh, Tom!" she sighed again. She had given up thinking about anything else rather quickly.

"...and I will give you one pleasurable moment after the other until our naked bodies will be covered in sweat."

"Oh, yes!" she moaned and welcomed him between her thighs. His words and his caresses had turned her quite wanton and although it was _his_ birthday he gladly gave her another heavenly present of pleasure.

That was why they were a bit too late for work but nobody seemed to care since they all were engrossed in work. Nobody seemed to take notice when their boss entered the office together with the Sergeant. Except Winston of course who could not help but shoot the juiciest of grins at Barbara continuously.

* * *

In the evening they officially celebrated his birthday with having dinner in a nice little restaurant with the family. It was simple and Barbara wondered if he had chosen it to please her. It definitely was not a restaurant that one of his lot would have picked but it looked nice. Thomas had invited his mother, Judith and Peter, who came with Emily. Deborah and Simon unfortunately were on a holiday but it should have been an intimate round anyway with only the closest people in his life so there were no other friends.

When Judith arrived and Barbara still was occupied by a happily effusive Daze she hugged her brother in front of the restaurant.

"Happy birthday, Tommy." she laughed. "You look extraordinarily good today. Is there anything else we have to celebrate?"

"What do you mean?" He frowned at his sister's wriggling eyebrows.

"Have you asked her to marry you, for example..."

"Of course not." He still remembered how and when he had _sort of_ asked Barbara and the memory of that moment still hurt. It actually was like a sting in his mind that would not move away. A sting that reminded him constantly that he should try it again if he only dared to be made disappointed again.

"Why not, you stupid brother?"

At first Tommy was a bit surprised but the pain inside made him angry. "Weren't _you_ the one telling me not to rush things?"

"Yes, I've said that. But everybody can see that you two belong together." Judith answered. Then she snickered. "I really don't think it's rushing anymore."

"It's still a bit early, isn't it? You know for how long we're a couple, don't you?"

"Yes, Tommy, I know. But you have to add all those years before. And that's a very long time."

Tommy shook his head and shot a quick glance to where his mother was chatting with Barbara before he admitted to his sister that he had been thinking about it but he was in a way afraid of Barbara's answer. He concealed the unlucky first attempt but he told Judith that he was expecting her to say no, he actually _feared_ a no, or else, that she might back off from him immediately if he would ask.

"Oh, I don't believe that." Judith said convincing. The sad expression on Tommy's face though made her stop poking but she did not stop watching the couple during the enjoyable dinner.

In her opinion these two clearly were made for each other.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.  
**


End file.
